The purpose of this study is to determine if a dietary fish oil supplementation containing n-3 fatty acids as compared with a placebo lacking n-3 fatty acids reduces cyclosporine A induced nephrotoxicity in renal transplant patients. Renal transplant patients receive either 18 or 9g of the lipid preparations for a period of 6 months beginning at 4 months post transplantation.